


It's Alright

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativitwins, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Remus can't seem to do anything right and it hurts. His brother comforts him and tells him life will get better. Song fic based on It's Alright by Mother Mother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 16





	It's Alright

Remus slammed his bedroom door open, flopping down onto the bed to watch his ceiling fan. The tears he’d been holding back finally flowed down his temples and into his hair. He wished his mom were still there, he wished bullies weren’t so mean, he wished a million things that were never going to change. Above all, he wished he were normal. He wished he didn’t do a million stupid things a day, didn’t say one billion foolish things.

A knock sounded at the still open door and Remus rolled onto his side, hiding his face and his tears. “What?” He tried to make his voice harsh, to push away the one person he knew was on the other side waiting for entrance. Instead, it came out sad and watery.

Roman sighed. “Can I come in? You look like you could use a talk.”

Remus shrugged. “The doors open.”

Footsteps sounded before the bed dipped, Remus sliding slightly toward him. Roman put a hand on Remus’ shoulder and Remus turned into him, hiding his face in his brother’s side. “Why is the world so cruel?” He whispered. “Why do I have to be a monster?”

Roman rubbed his back. “It’s alright, it’s okay. You’re not a monster, just a human and you made a few mistakes. You’re not gruesome, just human and you made a few mistakes. Everything will work out for the better, okay?”

Remus nodded, curling around his brother. They stayed like that for a while.

Remus picked up his baseball bat, pretending to swing it at his mirror. He had practice today and needed to bring it to school. He liked to swing it at the mirror, it felt like he was fighting his demons and what’s inside his head, what his meds help to control. It didn’t help how much pain it caused but it did dull it slightly, to feel in control of at least a part of his life.

When practice came around, he was desperate to use the batting cage. He ran to coach first thing. “Can I use the batting cage first?”

Coach sighed. “Remus, you ask this every practice. Let someone else use it first for once. How about you take a few laps, huh?”

Remus nodded, putting his bat by his bag and, starting at home plate, ran around the perimeter of the whole field. He stayed close to the fence but ran with all he had, trying to outrun his demons. He focused on the feeling of running, his cleats digging into the dirt, the wind in his hair, the sweat sticking his shirt to his back. When he got back around, he stopped in the dugout to catch his breath.

Coach came up to him as he was guzzling his Gatorade. “You did well, Knightly. The cage is open if you want it.”

Remus nodded, almost too tired to be excited. Almost. As he turned to grab his bat from next to his bag, it wasn’t there. He looked around, hoping it had just fallen over or rolled somewhere. Most knew not to touch his bat. Looking up, he found the usual bully had it. 

Remus didn’t know what to do, only that he was angry. He went up to the bully, fists clenched and a red haze around his eyes. “Give it back, Felix.”

Felix just laughed. “Give what back, demon?”

“My bat.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Remus didn’t know what happened next but he did know that within the next half hour, a brick lay on Felix’s drivers seat and his window was broken. Remus was in the principal's office waiting for someone to pick him up. Of course, it happened to be Roman because Dad was too busy.

Remus sat in the passenger seat, not saying anything. Roman climbed in and sighed. “You wanna talk about it?”

“He called me a demon.” Was all Remus gave in way of explanation. 

“Oh, honey.” Roman leaned over and rubbed his shoulder, but Remus leaned in for a hug. Roman obliged. “It’s alright, it’s okay. You’re not a demon, there’s a reason you behaved in that way.”

Remus nodded, sitting back up as the tears threatened to fall. “Sure, I’m not.”

Roman sighed. “Do you remember what Mom used to say?”

“‘I believe you’ll see a better day’?”

“Right.” Roman started the car and pulled out of the lot. “Everything will be alright, you’ll see.”


End file.
